memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
) |owner = Quantum |operator = |registry = NCC-1702 |type = |class = |decks = 22 |crew = 1 (minimum) |speed = |armament = s, s, , s, es, es, es, and s |defenses = , , , and |image2 = USS Genesis.png }} The USS Genesis (NCC-1702) was a that also highly powered heavily armed operated by . Technical data The Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's and subsystems via voice commands. It also equipped with an aft emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a and even at velocities. The of the ship was made up of metallic composites that could interact with . Lost ships could be found by using a to detect fluctuations in the . In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also had the ability to eject its if so needed. Defensive systems The ship could remain undetected to technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The ship was armed with s, es, es and es. The ship was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including , , , , and , as well as a and . The weapon systems included an array of advanced and emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major s to most starships. Other systems In addition to standard automation systems, the vessel featured a transport scattering function in case of emergency evacuation that transports all of the passengers to different location in the universe, and is to be used only as a last resort. It also had s to allow Jeeves (AI) to project himself as a hologram and also allow to move around the ship. Interior configuration The Genesis had futuristic hallways with octagonal doorways and roundels serving as lights. It was also possible to re-arrange the interior design of the vessel with ease, using the architectural configuration system. The vessel could also create and modify rooms on its own accord; for example, to prevent part of the architectural configuration system from being stolen by shifting rooms and corridors to create a labyrinth, and to preserve passengers from threats by creating copies of the control room to house them in. The vessel interior walls generally consisted of roundels — circular or hexagonal indentations that lined the console room's interior walls and sometimes the walls deeper in the ship's interior. Some roundels concealed the vessel circuitry, devices, or lights. At least one large roundel functioned as a scanner. One roundel could display the time safe when this feature was activated, but otherwise this roundel was apparently normal. Control room The was where monitoring and managing the ship. It was fairly sparse furnishings, but didn't allowed for the operation of the control console itself from a seated position, which was a large hexagonal console in the middle of the room that held a scanner for viewing the outside and offered immediate access to the exterior through a door. A large mounted within the control room was used for video communication and ship status displays. The control room had a and a large , which was located immediately behind the console itself. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple people simultaneously. The control room was equipped with several computer screens and various artifacts from many different time periods including hundreds of books, paper maps, documents, stone busts, fossils, and pottery. The control room also stored books electronically that are accessible through the , which is used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . Accommodations The living on the ship vary in size, space, and look with computer screens, living areas, s and s. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. The wardrobe on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by ex-passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. The on the ship featured a table with at least six chairs, a leather couch, a snooker table, a large screen for movies, a television with a game console and a bar with two replicator terminals behind it. The was where passengers go to receive medical treatments for injuries or illnesses. The sickbay had a 3-D printer-like device that could construct new limbs. It was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that Jeeves often administers to mend injuries and monitor patient vital signs. It was also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There are two s, electronic displays, and extremely advanced medical technology. Food and drink A range of was available on the Genesis. Most of the food was replicated, while the drinks were either replicated or came fresh from bottles kept behind the bar. Genesis also kept a private stock of foods and drinks, which included , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Other The was a room that was often used to store various equipment including numerous energy weapons, s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . The cargo bay also has a door hatch that is used for entering and exiting the ship. The was where the ship's , , and were kept. The quantum computer room on the ship was a large white room that contained the quantum computer at the back of it. Next to the computer was a small circular terminal that rises up from the ground and allowed access to Jeeves' mind. The other rooms on the ship were a , a , a , an , a , a , a , a , , a , a communications room, a , a laundry room, a , a , an , a , a , a , a , an , a , a , a , a , a and s. Command crew * **Quantum ** (acting; formerly) ** (acting; formerly) * / ** ** (acting first officer; formerly) * / ** * ** * / ** * ** * / / **Jeeves * / ** Category:Federation starships